Wireless communication devices may be used to place an emergency call, for example to a public safety answering point (PSAP) or to an emergency services responder (e.g., police or fire department). Due to the nature of emergency calls, it is vitally important that the wireless communication device remain powered on and able to provide communication services. However, an emergency call may be unintentionally terminated, or the wireless communication device may unintentionally be powered off by, for example, a buggy application or malfunctioning hardware. It is thus vitally important to prevent a wireless communication device from being unintentionally powered off or an emergency call from being unintentionally terminated.